The present invention relates to a window, and to a method for displaying a character, and in particular information on a window, and the invention also relates to a visual display panel.
It is desirable to display information on windows, particularly on the windows of shops and banks, for example, such information may include a list of goods or services available from the proprietor of the shop, together with current prices of the available goods and services. Such information may also include information relating to special offers available on a particular day, or during a particular week or other period. Since such special offers frequently change, from day to day, week to week or time to time, it is desirable that the window display informing the public of the special offers or any other information should be updatable readily easily. In general, the only satisfactory way of displaying such information is by way of a poster or posters stuck to the inside surface of a window pane of the shop window. Such posters have many disadvantages, not least of which is the fact that if the poster is to be located on an area of the window pane of the shop window where it would attract maximum attention, invariably, it will be located on the window in an area which blocks the view of the public to items on display in the shop window. This is undesirable. A further disadvantage of posters is that each time the information displayed on the poster is to be updated or changed, an existing poster must be replaced with a new poster. This can be quite a difficult task, particularly where the display area in the shop window is relatively confined, and/or is fully utilised for displaying goods. This becomes quite a serious problem where special offers or information displayed on the poster is to be updated or changed frequently.
There is therefore a need for a window on which a character and/or information can be displayed which overcomes these problems. There is also a need for a method for displaying a character or information on a window.